Revenge
by The Wicked Writer
Summary: After Athrun lost Cagalli, he sought for revenge. He found her only to realize she had done everything she could to forget him. When Athrun left, Cagalli thought she had been betrayed and in her mind she erased his existence to forget the pain she felt.


**Revenge…**

**Author's Note:** Well... this is my first fanfic, so try to be nice. Yes, that means no flaming. Uhm, I apologize if you find any problems with my grammar/spelling, I proof read it many times, but the more I read the faster I skim, and I seem to sometimes skip things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny... stuff like that and the plot is totally my creation. ;)

I was lucky enough to experience love. Or something suspiciously close to it. When people think of love, they think unconditionally giving, kissing, never arguing, and ideal dream for many.

No, that isn't right. Love is all knowing, eternal, and it can last a lifetime. Nothing is perfect, and neither is love, you will bicker, you will hate, you will swear, but none the less, you will love.

Love is a package from the deepest depths of hell. It will make you do things you never would have thought of before. It can turn the truest, the most honorable man into a lying thief.

But if I could, I would take the love if only for a lifetime if it meant sending me to hell. I have no regrets. I would do it over and over again.

I can still remember every single moment of it, as if it happened yesterday,

"You stupid piece of shit! Hurry to the market and buy the damn food, and you better hurry!" I looked away, unable to hide the anger in eyes. If he saw how angry I was instead of scared, he would whip me.

I nodded, and quickly headed to the market without money. He wouldn't have given me any money anyway. There was no point in asking and getting slapped. I was beaten as much as I worked.

I've tried to kill myself many times, and yet I could never go through with it. I don't even have the slightest damn clue as to why. I had nothing to live for. What was stopping me?

I started to daydream as I hurriedly rushed to the market. There was an eerie silence in the atmosphere, until I heard a woman scream.

I could tell it was a young man who fiercely whispered, "Shut up, you whore. Don't make me kill you. You wanted this all a long. You ruined my damn life, Bitch." And then a gun shot. Silence.

I desperately wanted to run back home, but I would be beaten severely, and I knew that. "Who the fuck are you?" Another man said, picking me up by my hair from behind. It surprised me.

I gasped, trying to place my feet back onto the cold cement. "Lookie here, I think we have a witness, if I'm not mistaken."

"Put me down, please. Please, put me down. I won't tell anyone, I swear." I managed to whisper, before another man came out slipping a black glove on his left hand. His other hand was already wearing a glove. For some reason, I wanted to see what was under the gloves and I didn't know why. He wore all black and even in the midst of tears, and in the middle of the night I could tell he was handsome. He looked familiar.

He walked up to me, if face full of pain as if it hurt him to look at me. "Put her down," He hissed to the man behind me, while his gaze continued to linger on me. "It has been so long."

"Dearka, you know what to do," He pulled me closer to him, and he dragged me along the sidewalk, his grip almost breaking my wrist.

"Stop that! You're hurting me!" I yelled before I realized the mistake I had made. I quickly looked away, and took the chance to glance at his face. All I saw was a small smile. A twisted smile. As if he was in pain.

He pulled me into a car; with the man he called Dearka, driving it. "Can I see your right hand?" He asked softly, his face pale. I hesitated for a moment, but I gave him my right hand and he stared as if my hand was unbelievable.

I think he was awestruck; I quickly pulled my hand back, spooked by his strange response. I knew I had a strange symbol etched into my skin, or some kind of cut. I wasn't very sure, but that didn't give the man right to stare at it.

"I'm sorry, if I frightened you. It's just been such a long time… get some rest. I promise you, as long as I am alive I will protect you. I give you my word." He whispered seductively into my ear, and leaned back against the car, looking up as if he could see the stars.

"How do I know you won't rape me, or something? I don't even know you!" He looked at me in a pained way, and leaned forward and kissed my forehead. It was a gentle kiss, and he didn't press any further. I hadn't leaned back; I sort of wanted the kiss.

"My word. I have given you my word. Trust me, you are protected." It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling when he had said those words.


End file.
